Electrochemical cells, or batteries, are commonly used as electrical energy sources. Small batteries are especially useful in powering consumer products. Small batteries come in a variety of sizes. Common small battery sizes are AAA, AA, C, D, and 9V. However, other types of small batteries are also available for other types of products, such as watches, cameras, etc. Because typical consumer products often require significant amounts of energy to function, multiple batteries are often required to operate a single product. Often consumers will use more than one consumer product, which multiplies the battery requirement. As a result, consumers may purchase packages of batteries (sometimes including as many as 40 or more batteries in a single package) so that they do not have to return to the store often.
Battery packages may include a plastic front portion that is adhered to a paper or cardboard back portion. The plastic front portion is usually clear so that the consumer can see the type of battery in the package, although the plastic front portion does not have to be clear. A utensil, such as scissors or a knife, may be needed to open a battery package. This presents problems to the consumer when such a utensil is not readily available. Additionally, once the package is opened (either by cutting the adhered portion of the plastic front portion, or by punching a hole in the paper or cardboard back portion), the unneeded batteries may fall out of the opening, which often causes consumers to store the unneeded batteries in a bag of some sort until they are needed later. This leads to unnecessary clutter and it also subjects the unneeded batteries to damage as well inadvertent discharge, or shorting, should the battery(ies) come into contact with a substance that completes an electrical circuit.
While some battery packages have been developed that include perforations in the paper or cardboard back portion, to make the package easier to open, such packages may be susceptible to unintentional opening during transportation, particularly if the packages are handled roughly. Moreover, these types of packages also may allow all batteries to come out of the package once the package is opened. So the consumer still needs to store the unneeded batteries as discussed above.